1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a hand held remote control device of the type typically employed to control audio visual equipment, such as televisions. The holder has a pocket for partially enclosing the remote control device, and also has a singular horizontal planar extension for engaging furniture. The remote control is thereby secured to furniture in a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand held remote control devices for starting, stopping, and otherwise controlling audiovisual equipment has greatly accelerated over time. Remote controllers are typically much smaller than the equipment they control, and thus can easily be hand held. Because their purpose is directed to remote operation, they are not only operated remotely from the controlled equipment, but are prone to be placed or stored in out of the way places. Typically many persons handle the remote controller in the course of a day. In addition the remote controller is often a delicate piece of electronic equipment prone to damage from impacts, water, or magnetic fields. The combination of remoteness from the controlled equipment plus the small size greatly increases the chances that the controller will be misplaced, lost, or possibly placed in a location in which it may be damaged.
To alleviate these problems, the prior art has introduced holders for these controllers. The holders typically both protect the controller and remain stationary since the function is merely to contain the controller.
A remote control holder described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,980, issued to James F. LeBlanc on Apr. 26, 1994, is directed to a device which is sturdy and also accommodates controllers of different dimensions. Control buttons of the controller are accessible even while the controller is contained within the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,634, issued to Gregory P. Zaug on Mar. 23, 1993, describes a remote control holder which is more difficult to misplace and lose than the controller due to its greater size. A tether is provided to further render the controller less prone to temporary loss.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,042, issued to Randall C. Wotring et al. on Mar. 9, 1993, provides a single holder for a plurality of controllers. This is a somewhat special situation involving an entertainment center including a plurality of individual pieces of equipment, each having an individual controller.
Another multi-pocketed remote control holder is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,810, issued to Marvin T. Moye, Sr. on Mar. 24, 1992. This design, as well as all of the previous cited prior art patents, lacks the unique singular horizontal planar extension provided by the instant invention to fix the holder in a particular location on furniture.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.